telliusroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kefnala
RELIGION: KEFNALA ----------------------------------- The Pantheon ----------------------------------- The people of Nalavigne follow a polytheistic religion called Kefnala, governed by Sijal--the mighty god of battle and lust and his brother, Usoth, god of the underworld. The other gods worshiped in the pantheon are Kildara the Goddess of Lovers, Athur the God of Wrath and Brawls, Tajia the Goddess of Assassins, Purur the God of Deceit, Tikal the Goddess of Famine, and Farram the God of Intoxicants and Sorrow. ----------------------------------- The Priesthood ----------------------------------- The symbol of the Kefnalans is a man on fire and the holy color is gold. Priests are male only, and are given to a life of chastity. Worship consists of daily prayer in the temple. The members of the clergy play the roles of ceremonial and military leaders, as well as judges. Although members of the clergy are not permitted to violence themselves, they can lead others to it or advise it during military strategies. One can identify a member of the clergy by his golden robes. It is taboo for a priest of Kefnala to engage in physical contact in any way with any human. Sins include irresponsibility, selfishness and neglect, while their highest virtues include temperance, tolerance, and a sense of duty. Tales of the gods are passed down via a strong oral tradition, speaking of how the world was created by a fire sent down to the earth by Sijal, in a fit of rage. The focus of their religion is based on the ideas of karma and dharma. When one follows his life according to his dharma, they achieve enlightenment much quicker than those who rebel against it. Karma is not the same as fate, for all humans create their own destiny. If a person's actions are good are innately good, then they will reap rewards, whereas a person whose actions are innately bad will only reap consequences. Reap what you have sown--it is a guiding motto of those who practice Kefnala. Karma is not just stacked from the current life, but previous lives as well. One can always attempt to rectify the mistakes of the past and do only good to reach a better future. Divine interaction is rare, as the gods believe in free will and letting humans determine their own path. Still, people pray and call to them during times of need--or curse them in times of great frustration. ----------------------------------- The Ranks ----------------------------------- The ranks within the priesthood start with the gods, obviously. The highest ranking priest beneath the gods they serve is called the High Priest, and there is only one. Currently, it's Alden Ruory. The High Priest presides over all the priests in Nalavigne and Nocturne and all the temples within those countries. There are nine temples in both countries combined and each one has their own Archbishop whom answers only to the High Priest and the gods themselves. The largest temple is in Thalteos and the other eight are scattered throughout the countries. They are of varying degrees of sizes. Beneath the Archbishops are the Bishops. Each Bishop presides over a different line of work regarding their church. Some Bishops are in charge of baptizing while others are in charge of cleansing. Beneath Archbishops are the Priests. Priests have a varying degree of skill, but are generally less skilled than Bishops at what they do. Lastly, there are the Acolytes. They are not yet actual Priests, but rather Priests in training. ----------------------------------- SPECIALIZATIONS AND SKILLS ----------------------------------- Priests have several skills available to them. For one thing, all priests have two elemental attributes, which no other person can boast. All priests have the holy element, which is opened at the Priesthood Ritual during baptism. Then they also have their innate elemental attribute, the one which they were born with. All priests, upon initiation as a priest and after their successful baptism, are given a gun. This gun's shape and form, as well as its functions are based solely on the priest himself. Each gun is created specifically for the priest and acts as both an identifier and a way to protect oneself from bodily harm. Priests reason that use of a ranged weapon excuses them from the sin of actually getting their hands dirty, as their hands nor any part of their body ever makes contact with their intended victim. Most priests have a specialization in which they work, generally based on their innate element but also based on their own personalities and preferences. Fire elemental priests generally are assigned as cleansers. Cleansers are charged with purifying especially sinful individuals. This includes burning their sins from their minds and bodies. With a combination of fire and holy, they may burn memories directly from the mind, but it has also been known to kill the individual. If they die, priests reason, they were too guilty for this world. Earth elemental priests are generally assigned as creationists. They create items for the temple and the priests. These are the people who build the guns and create golems and other inventions exclusively for the temple. Wind elemental priests are generally assigned as exorcists. These priests are tasked with expelling the demonic and evil forces from within a person. Water elemental priests are generally assigned as baptizers. These priests are those who put acolytes through their rituals in order to open their holy channels. Ice elemental priests are generally assigned as saintmakers. They are tasked with immortalizing those deemed as saints by the church. Lightning elemental priests are generally assigned as inquisitors. These priests are tasked with questioning non-believers and either coercing them to the Kefnalan gods or making sure they don't worship any gods. Shadow elemental priests are rare and generally assigned as harmonizers. They are tasked with balancing out the world, whether this means killing a good man or woman to do it. They also take out any deserters. All priests are holy element. This gives them all the ability to ward off dark artistry such as necromancy as well as the ability to heal and revive the recently dead--as long as the body remains whole. There are no null elements in the priesthood. Remember, however, that the innate element doesn't always dictate which specialization a priest goes under. ----------------------------------- CITIZENS AND RELIGION ----------------------------------- Kefnala is generally practiced and followed by all citizens of Kefnala. Those who do not believe are outsiders, though they aren't treated any differently for their lack of disbelief by most. Religious zealots and the superstitious are few and far between. Rites of passage are performed when males turn thirteen--this is the age in which they are considered a man. The rites include leading a public ceremony during a new moon celebration. A female is considered a woman after her first blood. Marriage in a typical Nalavigne family is done in harems of up to eight wives or husbands. Generally, the more one has, the wealthier they are. Marriages are happy celebrations, in which entire villages and towns get together to wish for happiness and prosperity. Holidays celebrate the various deities, new moons, the equinoxes, past battles, heroes, great priests, and saints. A saint is made a saint when he sacrifices himself for the greater good or for the gods. Death rites involve embalming. Burning bodies is deemed taboo unless they are cursed. Category:Religion